This invention relates to stabilized distillate fuels.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with fuel oils, such as diesel engine fuels and heating fuels that are normally susceptible to deterioration during transportation and storage. This deterioration usually results in the formation of insoluble sludge and sediment, color deterioration and disagreeable odor, especially at elevated temperatures. Fuel oil degradation is caused by polymerization and breakdown of hydrocarbons.
Historically, distillate fuel stabilizers have been amines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,882 indicates the use of N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine as a stabilizer in distillate fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,162 claims a composition of a petroleum distillate fuel oil and a minor amount of a mixture of linoleic acid dimer and N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) oleamide sufficient to stabilize the fuel oil against degradation.
With the increasing use of lower quality crudes, the need for additives to stabilize the fuel is expected to increase considerably over the next few years.